


we could happen

by seungjinmuse (solasoul)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, hyunjin just want those eyes to constantly look at him, so head boy stop being in denial, there’s an obvious t w i s t for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solasoul/pseuds/seungjinmuse
Summary: "Hyunjin, one red rose, full-bloom, with baby's breath in a bouquet, please. Wrap with white organza.""The I-Love-You ensemble?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 10





	we could happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/gifts).



> to qila: happy belated birthday!!! this is just a small gift from me and im sorry if this is kinda disappointing but i hope you like it! 🥺💕 (i swear i thought ur birthday is gonna be on 25th asgkljd 😭)
> 
> tmi: this fic is heavily inspired by our fav writer’s story, H.
> 
> title from [We Could Happen](https://youtu.be/jD60kC5L1Mw)

Seungmin loathes Hyunjin.

Hyunjin despises Seungmin.

From the north to south and east to west, that was not fairly the biggest discovery of the century. Everyone just knows. And lives with it.

Or: that's what people and Seungmin want to believe. Hyunjin wants to be an exception.

𓆸

Seungmin is in the middle of organizing the splayed-out files on the table, ‘Miroh High Yearly Event’ tagged neatly on the file he’s holding. Being a head boy is something he put his pride on, in constant pleading and praying that this year will run smoothly without any setback that is going to make him goes balder.

Or get him older in any seconds.

“Seungmin!” Yeji calls out for him from the doorway, her dimpled smile glinting on her face. 

Seungmin gets up from his crouching position beside the white bookshelf. “You look like you’ve been sprinting all the way here.” He raises his eyebrows in question when Yeji looks like she’s just running for a marathon to the student council room. Her dark brown silky hair is unkempt as some strands falling on her eyes.

“Oh wow glad you caught the obvious.” The head girl comments out and Seungmin just chuckles along. “Anyway, principal needs us in his office, right now.”

“Huh for what?” 

Yeji grins before shrugging off her shoulder. “Well, same old same old.”

Seungmin stands stiff once he stepped into Mr. Jung's space. He can feel his blood pressure arises at the back of his neck and headache coming in rush, stretching his brain muscles.

“Good morning, sir.” Seungmin keeps his mouth in a flat line, mouthing along with the formal greeting running out from Yeji. 

Mrs. Jung smiles and it looks strained as usual before she replies with the same enthusiast of a good morning too. Or maybe a tone lower than theirs. Whatever. That's ultimately not his concern as of now when he clearly can sense a bigger disaster breathing not so far from him.

“What can we help you with, sir?” And it's Yeji again who’s breaking the deafening silence, as well as representing Seungmin who’s trying so hard to restore his patience and not to slam down the table in agony.

“As you can see,” Mr. Jung points out his index fingers towards someone, _a boy,_ who's inspecting his black-painted nails mindlessly and drowning in his own world across the room. “we have a new student here. Hwang Hyunjin.” He continues then: “Hyunjin, this is our head boy and head girl for this semester.”

The said boy raises his head, flashing a bright smile in their direction, and winks (obviously to Yeji) after he heard his name was being mentioned by the principal. Yeji had laughed silently at the action but Seungmin just straight away thought that that was so unnecessary for him to flirt with a head girl. Much much more in front of a teacher. A principal.

Seungmin exhales roughly as he cut off their momentary eye contact. Anger deliberately flames from his eyes. Hwang Hyunjin in his mind is already portrayed as plainly rude, uncivilized, and annoying. 

He is oddly hot in his untucked uniform too, but Seungmin doesn't think it was necessary to state the visible. He reasons (funnily to himself) that nothing is _hot_ when you go against the rule and that's that.

“Both of you know what to do, right?” Mr. Jung exclaims before standing up and steering his step to the slightly ajar door. “Especially you, Seungmin. I expect a lot from you.” Seungmin blinks and nods in understanding as the middle-aged guy say his final words before tapping softly on Hyunjin’s shoulder and stepping out.

Lord. Seungmin thinks he jinxes it too early when he asked for a no obstacle and now God decides to ignore him and give him one - a 5'10” feet tall boy in his rebellious aesthetic.

It's nothing near strange to find Seungmin inspecting and scolding students in the hallway, but it's his first time stuck in his head boy duty with a frat boy thinking he’s the legendary rockstar with overgrown jet-black hair covering his fair forehead down to the pair of mono eyelids.

“First of all, ” Seungmin crosses his hands on his chess, eyes trail hard on Hyunjin from the bottom to the top. He stops at Hyunjin’s left ear. “Put off your clap earring.”

The latter purses out his lips. This head boy didn’t just insult his favourite skull earring eh. But still, Hyunjin complies in a slow-motion, 270p lousy quality. He finds an excitement looking at how Seungmin shoots a dagger then shifts to roll his eyes in annoyance. He's mad. But cute.

Madly cute.   
  
“Faster, please. We have a class to attend.” Seungmin finally commands as he snatches the small, clip-on circle from Hyunjin.

“Wow, bold of you to assume I'm gonna attend the class?”

Seungmin smiles, his eyes darkened as he steps closer to Hyunjin. “And bold of you to assume that you aren't coming with me.” He stops just to take a good look at Hyunjin before stepping back. “Listen Hyunjin, I can make your final year of high school more bothersome than hell, so do cooperate.”

Jeongin had said once that his furious side is alarming, but who’s Seungmin to back off when someone as clear as day trying to challenge him and his onion-peel patience.

Hyunjin giggles mockingly, a dimple spontaneously curves on his cheek. “Arguable. Have you heard of a bad boy brings you heaven?” His voice is slightly above the whisper as he blows his breath straight to the head boy’s sternum. 

Seungmin shuts his eyes, inhaling deeply to ground his rationale. The mint scent makes his head throbbing in indescribable bitterness. “We’ll see, _who’s_ gonna bring _which_ and _which_.” He then pulls Hyunjin’s leather backpack in a swift motion and turning on his heels. Hyunjin groans out of shock before wriggling to free himself. 

This teacher’s pet is sure true to his words and quite strong despite his lanky limbs, Hyunjin mentally notes.

Seungmin had stopped few meters from their class’s doorway and Hyunjin had used all his might to disobey the inertia law and bumps into Seungmin. “Tuck in your uniform. Classroom isn't your neighbor’s party to crash.”

𓆸

Seungmin thinks he finally can breathe without feeling like strangling a creature as he excused himself and walking to his respective seat, leaving Hyunjin wandering his eyes in boredom at the front of the class. It's a Chemistry period, Seungmin's favorite subject of the day.

"Yes, new student, come and introduce yourself." Miss Yeri beams, ushering Hyunjin to come closer to her side. Their homeroom teacher always sweet like that, far from being judgemental even when his student attending his class looking like a jobless rocker. Yes, Seungmin is aggressively hinting at Hyunjin.

He purses out his lips, struggling to take out his textbook from under the desk. Pretending that he doesn't hear those drooling and thirsty remarks coming from his classmates as Hyunjin sternly telling his name is the most he can afford to do at the sheer moment. He's already exhausted from their first encounter, he doesn't want any relation with the boy in his academic hours.

Seungmin wears his glasses, ultimately turns blind eyes on Hyunjin who's standing like a statue, and diverts his focus to the series of chemical equations on the blackboard. He's in peace jotting down the syllables until Miss Yeri commands the whole class to keep quiet. "Okay class, calm down. No more ridiculous questions." She then looks at Hyunjin. "Where do you wanna sit, sweetie? You can choose among those empty seats."

"Miss, can I sit beside head boy?"

Seungmin snaps his head in reflex, neck burning in sudden heat. All those disappointed wails coming from his fellow classmates fall on the deaf ear as Seungmin can't comprehend anything except those nut brown orbs twinkling at him. 

"Gladly. Seungmin, welcome your new classmate."

Seungmin curls fingers around the pen in pressure, hoping the slender stationery will give him some strength throughout the day until the last bell rings.

"Hello, deskmate."

Or he's scared the pen will be used to stab someone's shoulder blade. 

_What the fuck, Hwang Hyunjin?_

𓆸

Miroh High isn't as big and as prestigious as other higher institutions in town, but they surely have their own achievements to uphold if the cluster category is something as a giveaway. And Seungmin once again being hit with this fact as his eyes follow the movement of chalk in Hyunjin's strong grip, his deskmate solving a trigonometry question as a punishment because he keeps dozing off in Mr. Jinyoung's lesson. 

This school only accepts genius students or in kinder words, having IQs above average.

"Good job, Hyunjin." 

Seungmin pushes his sliding-off glasses using his index finger. Hyunjin might look like someone who doesn't give a damn about his academic achievement but his grades on their continuous assessment say otherwise, and that's- a fact that Seungmin can't really digest by his short observation alone. 

"You know," Hyunjin's baritone voice pulls Seungmin out of his trance. He looks at Seungmin with his palm supporting his right cheek. It took Hyunjin a week and two warning letters from the student council for him to at last cutting his hair according to the school dress code. Weird, because now Seungmin can see the eye mole clearly without strands of hair covering it. "Sir said if one of us dozes off, it's effective to have your deskmate massaging you."

Seungmin smiles warily, closing the gap between their faces. "Keep dreaming, dumbass." The atmosphere is intense as Seungmin wants to believe those heated cheeks were because he'd finally pushed on Hyunjin's trigger button.

"Lovebirds at the back," Mr. Jinyoung clears his throat and brings his hand to his waist. Seungmin's eyes never widened so much before realizing it was _him and Hyunjin_ that had been called out and being the subject of the whole class's naughty whistles. "Both of you can flirt but not in my lesson, alright. And Seungmin, it's ok. Head boy can fall in love too."

Hyunjin just brushes the teasing off with a cheerful tone. "Thank you, sir. You're the best!" It roasts Seungmin’s ears in outrage while the whole class roars in excitement. 

Seungmin clenches his fist and smacks his forehead on the table. _Lord, give me patience because if you give me strength one of your demons might see you soon._

"I heard someone was caught flirting in Mr. Jinyoung's class, yesterday."

Seungmin rolls his eyes. Absolutely, the baseless rumors will spread like a wildfire when they revolves around Hyunjin. Cussing out, he throws a logbook towards Jisung whose mouth full of mayo sandwich he bought from the canteen this morning. It's a failure as the logbok had kissed the white tile rather than Jisung's inviting forehead. "Chill, head boy. It's not that bad falling in love with a school's notorious bad boy."

"Nah, the trope is too cliché." Lia comments while her fingers tapping the keyboard, catching up with the deadline of keying-in the student's data in the system.

Soobin hands Seungmin the report of the student's merit of the week to him before settling down beside Jisung on the couch. Seungmin frowns when he caught Hyunjin's name at the top of the paper, _again_ , for this week.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with, Lia." Soobin argues and Jisung nods in agreement. "Love is mysterious and that's where you find the beauty of its anonymity and destiny."

“What are you? Love cognoscenti?” Lia cringes somewhere behind the screen. Jisung should be a lyricist someday. Or a love guru.

"But only if the feeling's reciprocated, though." Seungmin mumbles unconsciously. His brain is too occupied with Hyunjin's merit points to realize that the student council room is now exempt from any noise.

"Seungmin? What was that?"

 _50 points more and this moron can be expelled, oh lord._ He rubs his temple, trying to ease the pent-up tension. Having a student being expelled under his wing will tarnish his untouchable reputation and Seungmin won’t let that happen.

Worse case? It has to be none other than his deskmate out of thousand students. “Hyunjin-”

“HYUNJIN?” Jeongin dolphin-screeches in front of the photocopy machine. “Your feeling is rejected by Hyunjin, hyung?”

Seungmin’s jaw goes slack when he realised all the four pairs of eyes staring at him questioningly. “What... the hell? No? How did you deduce that?” He tighten his hold on the paper. There’s a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t reckon why their conversation leads to that question and why— he feels like throwing out all his lunch?  
  
“Guys,” Yeji steps into the room. There’s a pile of paperworks in her hand before Seungmin taking them away. Her voice demands for a mandatory understanding. “Let’s stop gossiping. We get so much matters in our hands at the moment.”

Seungmin breathes out, thanking Yeji through his sincere eyes on which Yeji had winked back and mouthing a “no biggie, pres.” when all the members are back in indulging themselves in the loops of task.

“Anyway Soobin, what did Hyunjin do this week for him to collect this many ugly points?”

𓆸

_“Yo twinnie, stop making my head boy suffers.”_

_“That’s my love language, sissy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any obvious mistake i was not— in the right headspace agsjkdlsls and it’s been a looooooonggggg time since i last write a seungjin fic TAT
> 
> there will be only two chapters (or three i think) because im not good with commitment @_@ and this is just the beginning so you can expect the fast pace from me ehe

**Author's Note:**

> i— don’t know what’s going on here because my momentum is somewhere in t-rex’s tummy but i hope everyone is enjoying this :D
> 
> and I don’t wanna say too much but feel free to comment because i love knowing your thoughts :D


End file.
